


Spiritus Ex Machina

by orphan_account



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Beth, machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiritus Ex Machina

Mary Beth watched _The Terminator_ after someone asked her if that was her inspiration. She didn't think it was very funny. Pretty soon the girl who'd made the crack didn't think it funny anymore, either.

She remembered it sometimes when a decision had to be made, or a cool eye turned away from Darcy tightening a tie around a neck, twist after twist. She did her job, steady as clockwork.

She curled around Casey, her knee throbbing, and whispered 'It's not your fault' to herself as much as the sobbing woman, and, just for a moment, let the machine go.


End file.
